Demon Lord Ghirahim
Ghirahim is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. On August 4th, he was confirmed to be a playable character... ...in Hyrule Warriors. On August 21st, 2014, he was revealed to be an Assist Trophy... and he looks hideous. Relevance to GameFAQs Smash Board Ghirahim had little relevance to the Smash Board for much of its existence. However, that all changed once user LordCarlisle began his campaign of support for Ghirahim as a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / 3DS. ''Since then, Ghirahim has propelled to memetic proportions on the Smash Board. He has a plethora of supporters, many of which are under the Guild of Ghirahim. As of August 2, 2014, Ghirahim is the most popular choice for a Skyward Sword rep, showing that he's come far from his humble beginnings. As if Sakurai wanted to prevent his rise to popularity, as with Takamaru, he revaled him as an Assist Trophy soon after that. Ghirahim Topic Archive A list of all Ghirahim topics can be seen here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u?search=Ghirahim Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you / they are Ghirahim supporters, *LordCarlisle *LadyCarlisle *NEW-WAYS-2-DIE *PaleTunaPls *PT_Piranha *generalguy64 *znyrk *Waluigi7 *Arne83 *Pikachu942 *Radori *Rethalwolf *Kooky_von_Koopa *IOutsmartYou *CMPunkCMPunk *AuraWielder *Crums44 *kidmf935 *Elephants249 * ecylis *super_taco_ftw *AwesomePerson99 *SalsaSavant *JayStrike *Yoshi2010, under confirmation that Vaati is deconfirmed. *quinfordmac *iAmTheLaw45/InjusticeGods *energyman2289 *DynasticAnthony, claims Ghirahim is incredibly fabulous. *Kikoman589 * lastoutlaw113 * WolfJounin Potential Ghirahim Moveset This moveset was created by RethalWolf. '''Entry': Ghirahim appears in a smattering of diamonds. Movement: When he's not dashing, his speed is that of a casual walk. When one sword is formed he holds it like a fencer, two he holds at his sides, and the flamberge he holds two-handed. When no sword is formed, Ghirahim holds his hand up in front of him with two fingers raised together. Dash: Ghirahim forms his sword if he hasn't already and holds it backwards as he runs Idle: Ghirahim will lick the length of his blade, or his lips if no blade is drawn. Air Dodge: Ghirahim vanishes with a flurry of diamonds, only to quickly reappear. Duck Dodge: Ghirahim ducks (from in game). Forestep: Ghirahim vanishes and appears several feet forward turned around, though not as far as Diamond Flash and he does not subsequently attack. Backstep: Ghirahim jumps backward (from in game). Gimmick / Role: Ghirahim's grab is extremely dangerous, but many of his moves have alternating conditions. Also, he is heavily taunt-based and they are generally very fast taunts to accompany this. Side Taunt: Ghirahim will stick out his tongue, waggle it, and slurp in a sort of hiss. Up Taunt: Ghirahim spreads his arms, floats, and transforms into a dark blade for a brief moment. Down Taunt: Ghirahim strikes any of his poses from the Fire Sanctuary while laughing and moaning maniacally. Loss: Ghirahim throws a tantrum and disappears. Victory 1: Ghirahim does his angry-at-Link sequence from the Temple of Time Victory 2: Ghirahim does his ritual dance Victory 3: Ghirahim does his maniacal Demise Resurrection laugh (on his knees, but he floats upward). B': Kunai Storm: Ghirahim makes a kunai dagger appear in front of him. Holding the button prevents motion, but moving the control stick in one of the four cardinal directions creates an arc of daggers that are then launched. Releasing the button without pressing a direction causes two daggers to float around Ghirahim that cause minimal damage and knockback when they touch an enemy, but slight hitstun. These daggers can be attacked through and disappear when attacked or touched. Using the move again will bring a third and fourth dagger, all of which vanish when Ghirahim uses the Storm part of the attack. Once all four daggers are in place, Ghirahim can use this attack again to cycle their orientation: Two in front and two above, two in front and two behind, or all four in front. *''Up: Vertical arc above Ghirahim *''Down'': Vertical circle around Ghirahim *''Forward'': Vertical circle in front of Ghirahim launched in horizontal lines *''Backward'': Horizontal circle around Ghirahim In terms of attack strength, Up and Forward are equivalent (but in differing directions), followed by Backward (which has more protecting range), further followed by Down (which does the same damage as touching the daggers, but is instead a launched “shield”). These projectiles can be reflected by attacks and damage Ghirahim. Using the held version in the air will briefly slow Ghirahim's fall. '''Side B: Diamond Flash: Ghirahim vanishes and reappears a few feet forward in the direction that was pressed. While he is teleporting, if the user presses A, Ghirahim will be turned around and slash after a moment. If the user presses and holds B, Ghirahim will be facing the same direction; this, along with only holding the button down, makes the move instead a counter where Ghirahim holds his weapon in a protective fashion. As long as the button is held, Ghirahim cannot move backward, but he can aim his guard slightly up or down and, in doing so, changes his stance. This counter only activates when Ghirahim is hit from the front, and releasing the guard does not activate the teleport but instead just lowers Ghirahim's guard. This move cannot be held in midair. Up B: Ending Blow: Ghirahim arches his back and raises his sword above his head, blade-down, and launches up about Aether-distance followed by black and white diamonds, then plummets down. The tip of the blade meteor smashes and can actually hit downed enemies, and the fall and rise are very fast, but he hangs at the peak for a moment and there is almost no ability for horizontal recovery. If Ghirahim makes no contact with an enemy or a ledge in this time, his blade will be stuck for just a short moment. Down B: Diamond Break: Ghirahim changes his form. Ghirahim has three forms: Armored, Unarmored, and Black Steel. In his Armored form, Ghirahim is medium speed, medium weight, takes medium damage, deals medium damage, and uses one long, black rapier for his sword moves. In his Unarmored form, Ghirahim is fast, light, takes high damage, deals high damage, and uses one long, black rapier and one black longsword for his sword moves. In his Black Steel form, Ghirahim is slow, heavy, takes “breaking” damage, deals high damage, and uses one long, black rapier for his sword moves and a mive flamberge for Final Diamond Break. “Breaking” damage refers to Ghirahim's identity. Essentially, the more damage he has, the more damage he takes. At the same time, the knockback he takes increases only at the same ratio as anyone else, but because he can get to high damage much faster, it is as though it grows. His body begins to display cracks based on how much damage he's taken. Final Diamond Break refers to Ghirahim's final form. Because he cannot transform back, Ghirahim switches between using one long, black rapier and one mive black flamberge for his attacks. The rapier is much faster, but deals less damage. The flamberge has one and a half times the range of the rapier and deals the most damage out of Ghirahim's options, but is much slower and projects Ghirahim's attacks significantly. Diamond Break is fast going Armored to Unarmored as Ghirahim poses and his armor shatters off his body into dust. It is slow going Unarmored to Black Steel as Ghirahim is surrounded by mive dark power as the transformation occurs. And going between forms at the end, this move is as fast as Ghirahim's snap. Ghirahim can be knocked out of form change at any time before the armor shatters or he emerges in Black Steel form. Ghirahim's form can be selected before the match starts, and this will be his starting form for the entire match. Ghirahim's form is reset to his starting form after each death. Grab: Ghirahim's grab is unique in that it only works when an enemy is about to attack him. His grabbing hand and style are determined by his form, and the grab itself consists of holding the enemy in the same position they were in when their attack made contact with Ghirahim's grab hand at the point of contact. *''Armored / Unarmored'': Red glowing left hand *''Black Steel'': Either hand, glowing with purple electricity (also shocks the opponent when grabbed) *''Pummel'': Ghirahim creates daggers that aim and strike at the enemy. Up Throw: Ghirahim tosses the enemy up and snaps, and several daggers speed into the target. Down Throw: Ghirahim pulls the enemy toward him, then bashes with the same shoulder, knocking them down. He then stomps on the downed enemy. Forward Throw: Ghirahim pulls himself toward and head the enemy and creates and throws a rapier at them as they stumble backward. Back Throw: Ghirahim switches positions with the enemy by jumping over their back and then Spartan kicks them backward. He faces the direction the enemy flew. Side Smash: Ghirahim does a jumping, spinning roundhouse kick that has super armor for the spin (but not the kick or the charge). Up Smash: Ghirahim raises his blade above his head and charges a Sword Beam. This protects him from above during the full duration of the charge, but for the beam to activate on his next attack, he needs to complete the full charge. A charged blade glows red; the Sword Beam will activate on any move in the next section of his attacks or on his Dair, and is a spinning red disc that dissipates after medium distance. Down Smash: Ghirahim throws an overhand haymaker. AAA: Sword swing combo. Using the flamberge makes this charge like 's Up tilt, which only strikes once. This attack is fastest when Ghirahim is Unarmored, but the first strike does not start immediately; here it does two hits. The single rapier is also two-swing but retains its last position and starts instantly. So Ghirahim's strikes alternate between vertical and horizontal. Side Tilt: Ghirahim jabs forward with his sword. Up Tilt: Ghirahim cuts in an arc above him. Down Tilt: Ghirahim cuts in a horizontal arc in front of his crouch. Dash Attack: Ghirahim forms his sword and swipes horizontally. Nair: Ghirahim throws a haymaker with his whole body. Fair: Ghirahim does a double kick in front of his body. Bair: Ghirahim spins on one foot in midair and sweeps his other leg behind him. Uair: Ghirahim does a backflip and kicks in an arc above him. Dair: Ghirahim cuts below him with his blade. Final Smash: Demise: Ghirahim does not perform his ritual at this point but instead simply summons the God of Evil, who takes Ghirahim as a blade and starts a lightning storm wherein he uses Ghirahim for several basic, highly damaging attacks in the position and direction Ghirahim was facing. At its end, Demise is sealed within the Sealing Spike and Ghirahim reforms from the blade. Trivia *Ghirahim's popularity on the Smash Board is due almost entirely to LordCarlisle. *Ghirahim is also known as Gearhead, Gray Ham, and Graham Cracker. *There is now a petition, started by the Archlord himself, to get fan-favorite Assist Trophy characters, such as Ghirahim, in as DLC. You can sign it here. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Zelda Characters Category:LordCarlisle Category:More Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Bad Characters Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Deconfirmed Category:Assist Trophies Category:Swordsmen Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Characters With Amazing Tongues Category:Ghirahim Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros. Category:Characters with Capes Category:Irrelevant Category:Skyward Sword Characters Category:Deconfirmed Again